User talk:PokemasterLink
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PokemasterLink page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 23:16, April 26, 2010 Not gonna answer. I made a blog for that. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Recgameboy/To_those_who_don%27t_know. Sorry, I forgot this. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure I will ask Bakuhorma. HEY!!!!!! Do not mess up my talk page, just leave a message, but DON'T change other things. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Just a tip, Bakugan Dimensions is scheduled to start on June 10th. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) What. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 04:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Battle BakuWiki: Airzel-of-haos / BD name: Airzelofhaos. Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| away.]] 21:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What? That account has been hacked, or are they the hackers? Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 19:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply Your welcome. Anything I can do to help, I guess?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) On it now!!! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 15:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Inorite?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ I know right?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I know. I saw it. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 04:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Especially the epic intro! Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 04:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll probably do my best to run this place with TwinStar. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 02:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 15:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) answer yes i checked it.Problem is,i know 0 about eath bounder's.Maybe add some new features and articles? give me some articles i could do UGLY BARNACLE (talk) 18:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you want you're userbox to say. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 17:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Like what. Be back in 5. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 17:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi [[User:LaserGhost|'''Lazer :]] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 18:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) One thing... You've watched SMB? Cool. You like it?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']][[User blog: PokemasterLink| Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno!']] Copy and paste that as you're signature. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) perfect!!! Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply You do not earn adminship from edits, but rather trust. And the fact there are we have way too many admins right now. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Chuggaafan1? Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Up to it?!?!? I am always up for a challenge! :) I will log in for a few minutes and see if I can catch anyone there. I'll be the one in pink hair. :) TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 20:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I am there, and if I had a stick I would poke you to see if you were sleeping. :) You are standing right next to me. TC ... uh ... I didn't ask, but ok. Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| away.]] 21:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Impressive! You keep a chart of people you have battled on your home page? Amazing! There are times I can't remember who I brawled within the next hour! Ever thought of a career in statistics? :) TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 12:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) no problem i am brawling right now anyway. Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| away.]] 00:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Here's what you wanted... My Awesome Battle Gears! DarkusAlpha 21:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ZIP ZAM! ''ZIP! ' My Awesome Battle Gears! DarkusAlpha 03:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC)